


Lost Story, help me find please

by Selene467



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Help, I don't remember title or author, Other, found yet forever lost, need to find story, search is over, thank you for the help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: Not an actual story. This is a desperate cry for help in finding an amazing story that I recently wanted to reread but cannot find anymore. I was stupid enough not to bookmark it :(STORY fOUND, LOST AND FOUND again! cHECK THE COMMENTS SECOND CHAPTER.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my desperate cry for help. I've been going stircrazy for the last few days trying to find this one story that I know was on this site, this is where I originally read it, but canont find no matter how I change or add or remove tags I believe were part of it.

Obviously it was a crossover between spider-man and the avengers. I _believe_ they used the Amazing Spider-Man movies as their basis for Spider-man. Also the author sort of pushed the two movies timeline back a bit so that Gwen stacy dying happened in highschool and not post-graduation as in the second film for plot purposes.   
This gist of the story was, that Peter is really not coping well after losing Gwen, so much so that Aunt May sends him to stay with his Godfather, Tony Stark. From there, things spiral in so many directions.

Snippets and details I remember:

\- It's a slow-burn Peter Parker/Wade Wilson. At first Spider-man and Deadpool sort of start working together which slowly starts forming into a friendship and eventual romantic relationship.  
\- The avengers don't really trust spider-man [and don't know Peter is spider-man] and sort of ignore his hints and tips of something being wrong in new york, something working behind the scenes scheming. Thus he investigates alone and eventually with Deadpool and even daredevil aka MAtt Murdock.  
\- Flash Thompson actually becomes a friend of Peter's, covers for Peter when he's missing curfew and such. He becomes a real supportive friend.  
\- Being sort of ignored or brushed aside by the avengers as Spider-man, Peter's relationship with the avengers and especially Tony is a bit strained while he's Peter.   
\- Peter uses street fighting as an excuse for his injuries when he is spotted once.  
\- PEter, Daredevil and Deadpool investigate this weird crime thing and end up "infiltrating" some kind of people auction.  
\- Deadpoo dies at one point and it's sor tof the moment where Peter goes form maybe I'm into this guy to definitely can't live without him.

Big plot thingies:

\- PEter or Spider-man gets kidnapped at some point by some mutants. It is broadcast to the whole world or jsut new york. Then only for the avengers to see, they reveal Spider-man is Peter.  
\- A rescue happens obviously, but Peter needs some real therapy and stuff to deal with what happened to him.  
\- I think he eventually has talks with Sam wilson since he refuses to see an actual therapist.  
\- At some point he also hurts himself by punching a mirror when he cna't take it anymore and Wade holds him, refusing to let him hurt himself saying he can hurt him instead but not himself.  
  


It's and eventual happy ending I believe. 

\- Bucky Barnes is also in the story, think he's in a relationship with Steve or jsut friendship but think it was a relationship.  
  


Also for some reaosn when I try to think of who the author was my mind keeps spewing things like blue or jblue or something with bird even, but I'm not sure how accurate this is.

The story is fairly old, quite a couple of years ago I believe. Again not hundred percent sure.

Also fairly long. I think about 20 or little over 20 chapters. Yes again, not absolutely sure. I hate my brain!

For anyone who actually read through this, thyank you and if anyone knows what story I'm talking about please help me.

If I remember anymore details, I'll add them if course.


	2. no longer missing but forever lost

_**I have by some minor miracle discovered the story I was looking for. There was a mention of translations for a story somewhere in my mailbox and it also revealed the author and it suddenly came back to me.** _

_**The story was called, I believe: Holding On** _

_**Author: jblue_leviathan177 or a similar version of the name containing, jblue.** _

_**Sadly, the story seems to have been deleted, something I feared for and it has come true. The author is also no longer to be found on this site. There are some unfinished translations of this story and one other this author wrote, floating around, but that is all that is left of this amazing story. It saddens me greatly.** _

_**However this does mean, the search is over. I want to thank everyone who helped me, it meant a lot to see people coming to my aid when you hardly know of me. Though it is a sad end to this search, at least I know now and can sort of let it go. Such a sad thing to see a favorite story disappear like this.** _

_**Greetings Selene467**_


End file.
